


Preparation

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [180]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry Potter, Lube, M/M, Switching (suggested), Top Draco Malfoy, Versatile Harry/Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's Draco's turn to top.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [180]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt no. 46. _You can go first._  
>  ❤

Draco scissors Harry open with long, lithe fingers. 

“You like this?” he asks, his voice a low rumble. The blond wizard is really enjoying himself. “You don’t know how bloody _good_ you look, lovely.” 

Draco adds another slick finger and Harry whines in hot pleasure. Harry rocks his hips, pushing backwards onto Draco’s hand, relishing the burn and the stretch 

Harry can’t wait to be fucked but Draco takes his time. 

“I love this,” Harry grits out, shivering as his beloved brushes his prostate. He’s panting, flushed and sweating. “You can go first, Draco… And then I’ll return the favour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
